


The Elevator Is Worthy

by ozhawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short little offering on what I would REALLY have liked to see in a post-credits scene (ala the Shawarma scene from Avengers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Is Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr where I saw a list of possible post-credits scenes, which included prompts for a couple of things shown here.

_The scene:_

_The camera swoops through the New Avengers Facility. We pass Betty Ross and Helen Cho, both leaning over the rebuilt Cradle. A flash of white hair is seen through the transparent lid, but the camera does not pause, swooping onward. We pass through a narrow gap between steel doors sliding closed, and see…_

_Steve and Tony are standing side by side in an elevator._

“See? I told you. The elevator is worthy!” _Tony punches a button. There is a soft ding and the floor number display changes from 2 to 3._

“The elevator is not worthy, Tony. It’s an elevator. It’s inanimate.”

_The camera pans down to see Mjolnir on the elevator floor in between them._

_The elevator doors open. Both Tony and Steve start guiltily and look up to see Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts, staring at them, arms folded._

_For a long moment, nobody says anything. The elevator doors begin to slide closed. Natasha puts out a foot to stop the doors closing._

“How did you get Thor to leave the hammer in the elevator in the first place?” _Pepper asks at last_.

 _Tony’s grin is unrepentant._ “We brought Doctor Foster in. She threw herself at him and he dropped it to catch her.”

“They got, um, _distracted_ , and left,” _Steve adds._

_Natasha shakes her head, but her lips curl up into a small smile. She and Pepper step into the elevator. Pepper takes Tony’s hand._

“I guess it’ll just have to ride up and down until Thor remembers to come collect it,” _Natasha says with a shrug as the elevator dings and the floor number changes again._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
